Lucas, Dawn, and Cheryl
by WitChan
Summary: Dawn and Cheryl admit their love to Lucas in Lucas' house and the three start getting it on. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

At night, a Sinnohian named Lucas is heading to his house in Twinleaf Town. He just came from a party in the Battle  
Frontier, and had a great time, along with everybody else. Today was Barry's, Lucas' friend, birthday, and Barry had special presents such as having sex with half of the female trainers the female battle frontier trainers around Sinnoh. He wished he had a party like that.

Lucas pulls a key chain out of his pocket as he reaches home. Then, he uses one of the keys to unlock it and opens  
the door. He suddenly gasps, seeing Dawn and Cheryl, both naked.

Closing the door with his foot, Lucas asks, "What the hell is going on, guys?"

Walking closer to Lucas with Dawn, Cheryl replies, "We love you, Lucas."

"We really do," Dawn said, touching Lucas' shoulder, staring at his crotch as it erected.

Them loving Lucas wasn't a joke. They developed a crush on Lucas when they first met him. A few days ago, Cheryl  
caught Dawn masturbating in Eterna Forest and Cheryl asked her why she's doing it. Dawn replied that she loved Lucas, and Cheryl told her the same thing. Then, they agreed to give him a special surprise a few days later.

"I see," Lucas said.

Stepping towards Dawn, he gives her a kiss on her lips, then he gives a slap on Cheryl's ass, jiggling it as Cheryl  
giggles. Next, Lucas pulls his pants and underwear down, showing his privates to the girls as they lick their lips.

"Don't move," Cheryl said smoothly.

Kneeling, Cheryl cups Lucas balls as Dawn moves behind him, holding his cock to put her mouth inside it. With that,  
she gives him a blowjob as Dawn spread his ass cheeks. Then, she sticks her tongue out and starts tasting his asshole, shutting her eyes, while Cheryl keeps hers open as Cheryl looks at Lucas with those beautiful eyes of hers.

"Oh, Dawn. Oh, Cheryl," Lucas moaned.

Getting her hair rubbed, Cheryl places her hands on Lucas' waists, moving faster. Speaking of faster, Dawn speeds  
her tongue, moaning with Lucas. Tasting Lucas' ass didn't bother Dawn as long as she's having fun with him.

Now, Lucas makes Cheryl gag and Cheryl likes it. She was going to do it herself until Lucas made the move. Dawn's  
still busy on Lucas' ass and Lucas says, "Keep it up, Dawn..."

As Dawn touches Lucas' balls and squeezes them hard, Lucas frees Cheryl, and she coughs a little. "Boy, that was  
great," Cheryl said.

Cheryl resumes tasting his cock as she shuts her eyes, wanting to him cum, so she can share it with Dawn. She and  
both are bisexual, and Lucas doesn't mind that.

Lucas finally cums, and Cheryl shakes Dawn's shoulder to make her stop as Cheryl let go of Lucas' cock. "Come here, Dawn," Cheryl said, laying on the floor.

Laying on Cheryl, Dawn opens her mouth and gives Cheryl a french-kiss, sharing Lucas' sperm with her. Then, Lucas on top of Dawn before letting his cock visit her asshole and bangs it. Instead of touching Dawn's ass, Cheryl touches Lucas'. Dawn knew that Lucas would pound her ass and she loved it. She wants him to pound her other private area, but he'll do that later.

After the kiss, Dawn says, "Keep pounding my ass, Lucas."

"Okay, Dawn," Lucas said.

Grabbing Dawn, Lucas lies on his back, while Dawn's on him, and he continues giving Dawn anal sex. As for Cheryl,  
she gets busy by licking Dawn's vagina. Then, she fingers her own, and uses one finger from the other hand to play with Dawn's clit.

"That's right, Cheryl... Play with it..." Dawn said.

Now, Cheryl pinches the clit. Dawn didn't mind it. Dawn pinched hers a lot while thinking about Lucas. Cheryl rarely  
pinched hers. Speaking of which, Dawn inflicts her nipples as she begs Cheryl to cum. Cheryl's willing to do that, while making herself cum.

Dawn and Cheryl reach orgasm, and Dawn tells Lucas to stop tearing her ass, which he does as Cheryl halts her  
licking. After she and Lucas cool off, Dawn suggests for a triple-kiss and the older trainers accept.

* * *

A few weeks later, Lucas heads out of a store in Sandgem Town. He's holding a candy bar in his hand that costs  
$1.99. Dawn and Cheryl stop up, and Lucas stops, saying, "What's up, guys."

"Hi, stud. Guess what? We're pregnant!" Cheryl said.

"And you're the father, obviously, since you're the only guy that banged us!" Dawn said.

Putting the candy bar in his pocket, Lucas touches the girls' stomach and says, "My babies. We're gonna be one big  
happy family."

Together, Dawn and Cheryl hug Lucas as several people walk past them, not knowing what's going on.

The End


End file.
